Heroes: Volume 6 Brave New World Chapter 1 War
by JJ226
Summary: So this is my interpretation of how the series should have continued...  I realise I may be late with this, however, I have just recently got into Heroes and felt compelled to complete it how I felt it should be! Please review :
1. Chapter 1

Episode #501

Volume Six- Brave New World

Chapter One- War

HEROES

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based upon the televison series HEROES created by Tim Kring

Cast List

Main Cast

Deanne Bray as Emma Coolidge; Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet; Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman; James Kyson-Lee as Ando Masahashi; Ali Larter as Tracy Strauss; Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura; Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet; Ray Park as Edgar Gallagher; Zachary Quinto as Gabriel Gray/Sylar; Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh; Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli; Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli

INT. A KITCHEN

Shot of a steaming hot coffee mug on a kitchen work surface, with the figure of someone in the distance. A female with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and just in modest clothing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand grasps the coffee mug and it flies off in the direction of the person in the background. We then realise that this person has the ability of elasticity. Camera shot, moving along the kitchen work surface, displaying the words "CHAPTER ONE- WAR" to the woman- she is in her mid 30s with looks reminiscent of definite beauty in her youth, however, time has started to take its tole on her. This woman is CARLY. She moves over a to a CD player further along the kitchen work surface, and flicks it on, going to track 4 and on comes a classical piece of music. She then moves over to the kitchen door and looks up the stairs.

CARLY:

Kids, you up yet?

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. A TAKEAWAY RESTAURANT

A well-dressed man in his early 40s rushes into the takeout joint, holding his briefcase over his head as it is heavily raining. This man is STEPHEN. He runs over to the free cashier at the desk, taking off his steamed up glasses in the process and dries them on his suit jacket, mumbling to himself about the terrible weather.

CASHIER:

Can I help you, Sir?

STEPHEN:

Just a black coffee please!

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. A SWIMMING POOL

Shot of a teenage boy, around college age, coming up from under the surface, seeming utterly unphased by his laps on the pool, no struggle for air or anything. This boy is BRIAN. He then dives back under the water, and the camera follows him as he quickly swims the length of the pool, coming back up at the other end, once again not struggling for breath at all. This guy has the ability of lung adaptation. He onces again dives under the surface.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. WOMAN'S KITCHEN

Shot of the CARLY as she brings herself back into the kitchen and on her way over to the oven, as suddenly her back door is kicked open and standing there are 3 large burly men, looking extremely angered. One is evidently the leader, he is named PATRICK. Shot to CARLY as a sense of fear suddenly erupts on to her face.

WOMAN (SCREAM):

Please, no!

PATRICK, the leader, pulls out a gun at CARLY and shoots at her, but she bends her middle torso to a side in order to dodge the bullet. Shot to PATRICK as he becomes further more angered by this.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. TAKEAWAY JOINT

Shot of STEPHEN as he is handed over his coffee from the cashier and he turns around the see the same man, PATRICK, from the kitchen scene stood at the other side of the takeout joint, holding up a gun at the man. He shoots but the man manages to duck down in order to miss the bullet.

PATRICK:

I'm gonna get ya' this time!

He charges past all the other customers within the takeaway joint as they all cower in fear of the shooting man. Shot to the STEPEHEN, who stands up holding out his hands. Suddenly the large glass window behind PATRICK smashes and all the shards turn and hurl themselves at the PATRICK, forcefully stabbing themselves in his back. We realise that the STEPHEN is a Glass Manipulator.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. SWIMMING POOL

Aerial shot of the BRIAN coming towards the end of one of the swimming lanes, and we notice a person stood at the end of the pool. Shot as if it were the BRIAN, suddenly rising up out of the water, to see the same man, PATRICK, as per from the other two scenes, crouched down at the side of the pool, with his arm raised and a gun in his hand. He slams down the end of the gun of the BRIAN'S head, rendering him unconscious.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN

CARLY runs out of her kitchen, elongating her legs in an attempt to get away faster, swinging her elongated arms around the stairs banister and hoisting her body over it, in a desperate attempt to get to her children in time before the 3 guys are able to catch up to her, however, she stops mid pace, noticing her two children, a boy aged 9 and a girl aged 6, are already being held captive by two other men. One of which is actually the cashier from the takeaway joint.

BOY:

Mum!

One of the men claps his hand over the boy's mouth in order to silence him. CARLY stumbles back in shock that these men would do this to her children.

CARLY:

Please not them!

We notice that the 3 men have now appeared behind her

PATRICK:

Come on Carly... hand yourself over and we won't hurt dear Frankie and Ginny here!

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. TAKEAWAY JOINT

Shot of PATRICK as he flinches slightly from the force of the glass, however, there seems to be no other affect to him.

PATRICK:

Think you could get me again, ey? Come prepared this time... bullet proof padding!

PATRICK raises an eyebrow in a menacing way. Shot to STEPHEN as he comes to a realisation that he has been caught

STEPHEN:

But I've done nothing wrong!

PATRICK:

You're a freak of nature!

PATRICK begins to charge once more at STEPHEN, however, the cashier appears behind STEPHEN and knocks him out with a hit to the head with a frying pan. STEPHEN collapses to the floor. Shot of PATRICK as an evil grin comes across his face and he looks over to the cashier.

PATRICK:

Well, that made my life a heck of a lot easier.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. STAIRCASE

Shot of CARLY as she despondantly walks down the stairs towards PATRICK and his cronies. She is giving herself up in order to save her children's lifes.

PATRICK:

Come on now, Carly... that's a good girl!

PATRICK cruelly teases her. This enrages CARLY, who gets ready to slap PATRICK.

CARLY:

You son-of-a...

CARLY is cut off as she is too hit over the head the butt of a gun, and she collapses to the floor. Shot to CARLY'S children as her son struggles in his capturer's arms and her daughter stands staring in absolute shock. Shot back to PATRICK as he looks at his cronies.

PATRICK:

Take her lads...

PATRICK turns around as he exits the front door, and his men pick up CARLY'S lifeless body. Shot to her children again as the other two men throw them to the floor.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. TAKEAWAY JOINT

PATRICK and the cashier pick up STEPHEN's body and begin to cart him away as well

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. SWIMMING POOL

PATRICK watches on as two of his men drag BRIAN'S body out of the pool

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT: CARLY'S HOUSE

Shot of a van as it drives away from CARLY'S house. Then CARLY'S son, FRANKIE, runs out of the front door and onto the street, shouting, in flood's of tears, after the van

FRANKIE:

MUM!

SMASH CUT TO:

HEROES (On the eclipse background)


	2. Chapter 2

INT. A MAKESHIFT BEDROOM

"Five Months On..." reads at the bottom of the screen.

Up close shot of CLAIRE'S face, who is lying down on her bed. She is bruised all over her face, looking to have been severely beaten. She looks to be in a sombre, yet penseive, mood, almost seeming to be reflecting upon the past 5 months since she revealed people with abilities to the world. She suddenly sits up as someone enters the room. She looks over the door, and, looking disgruntled, lays back on the bed.

MALE VOICE:

It's time to take your meds...

Shot to see that it is WEST stood at the door, holding a glass of water and two pills in his hands. Sensing he is going to get no response from CLAIRE, he just moves over to the bed and sits at the end. He holds out the water and pills to her, but to no response.

WEST:

Claire, please just take them...

CLAIRE:

Make him go away

WEST:

Rene?

We come to realise that CLAIRE suddenly hasn't been able to heal herself and thus is being made to live out her life as if she were normal, recovering from her injuries as anyone would.

CLAIRE:

Who else?

WEST:

You know why he's here...

CLAIRE:

I'm not normal though, West!

CLAIRE sits up angrily.

CLAIRE (cont'd):

You need to give me back my powers

WEST:

Look... you know that's not up to me,

WEST sighs as he realises he is just going to get into the same debate once again with CLAIRE.

WEST (cont'd):

I'll leave them here

WEST moves over to CLAIRE'S bed side table where a collection of pills is not starting to pile up. He then gets up and moves over to the door.

WEST (cont'd):

Please Claire? I'll be back in a few hours

He gives her a weak smile, and exits into the hallway, locking the door behind him.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY

WEST exits CLAIRE'S room, and bumps straight into someone. He looks up and sees that it is NOAH. A sense of shock comes across him as he wasn't expecting it to be NOAH. NOAH hasn't seen CLAIRE since the day at the carnival, five months ago.

WEST:

Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Bennet!

NOAH gives him a weak smile

NOAH:

Don't worry West. Is she still protesting?

NOAH motions his head to CLAIRE'S bedroom door.

WEST:

I've tried my hardest with her, but she's still refusing to take her meds. She just wants her powers back

NOAH:

Well, I'm not letting that happen any time soon...

There is an awkward silence between the two of them as WEST isn't sure what to say in response.

WEST:

Well, I better get going.

He scuttles past NOAH and makes his way down cold, steel and hostile corridor. NOAH begins to insert the key into the door, opening up the large steel door.

CUT TO:

INT. MAKESHIFT BEDROOM

CLAIRE has laid back down on her bed now but she jumps up once more as her door begins to open.

CLAIRE:

I'm not taking them, West...

VOICE (NOAH'S):

It's not West Claire...

NOAH now enters the room. Shot to CLAIRE'S face as she seems to express a complete array of emotions from rage, confusion and love. This is the first time in 5 months since they have seen each other and there is an awkward moment as neither really know what to do. Suddenly, CLAIRE jumps up from her bedroom and runs to NOAH, embracing him tightly .The just as quickly as she embraced him, she pushes him away, giving him an icy cold stare.

CLAIRE:

You know I hate you...?

NOAH nods disappointedly, looking almost broken as she says this.

NOAH:

I know... but Claire you have to take your medication... Stop rebelling and accept the consequences of what you have done

CLAIRE:

Just let me out of here! Let me have my powers back,

NOAH reaches out an arm to her, but CLAIRE pushes it back.

CLAIRE (cont'd):

No, Dad...

Shot to NOAH's face as his eyes almost become filled rage! NOAH actually forcefully grabs CLAIRE pushing her back onto her bed.

NOAH:

You silly little girl! You don't have a clue what you've done do you?

CLAIRE:

I know fully well what I did!

NOAH gets right up in CLAIRE'S face, almost spitting out his words at her

NOAH:

Oh really?

NOAH goes and grabs the briefcase that he has dropped onto the floor whilst grabbing CLAIRE. He angrily opens it and pulls out a photo from it. He shoves it in front of CLAIRE'S face. Shot of the photo. It is a depiction of the crucifixion of Jesus Christ almost as 3 large crosses stand atop a hill, with 3 people each nailed to one of the crucifixes. We come to realise as we look at the photo that these people are STEPHEN, BRIAN and CARLY from the opening of the episode. Shot back to CLAIRE as her faces to turn to horror and she grabs the photo from NOAH, placing it on her lap and staring at it more intensely.

CLAIRE:

What is this?

NOAH:

That's the rebellion we are seeing from normaly humans, Claire... All 3 of them are specials.

Brian Walsh aged 19... had the power of lung adaptation, leaving behind his parents. Stephen Knowles, aged 42... he was a Glass Manipulator, leaves behind a wife and daughter. Carly Cooper, aged 33... she had the power of Elasticity and now her 2 kids are in foster care. Claire, this is what you've done!

CLAIRE shakes her head at such a graphic depiction of these people's deaths.

NOAH (cont'd):

Do you realise the consequences now?

CLAIRE sits in silence

NOAH (cont'd):

Take the meds, Claire. They've got you once already and you escaped just in time... Don't let them get you again. Learn to lead a normal life, please... for your own sake...

Once again, CLAIRE doesn't reply to NOAH. NOAH just shakes his head in response, and picks up his briefcase.

NOAH (cont'd):

I'm sorry it's been so long, Claire bear, but it's difficult... I'll see you soon...

NOAH slowly makes his way over to the door, with a sense of reluctance about his movements- he doesn't want to leave his daughter, but he realises she must realise what she has done to the world. He then lets himself out. Shot back to CLAIRE who places the photo on her bedside table and grabs two of the pills and glass of water. She reluctantly downs the pills and glugs back some water, placing the glass back on her bedside table. She then takes a moment and suddenly bursts into tears.

COMMERCIAL BREAK


	3. Chapter 3

END OF COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. A BEDROOM

Shot of a figure laid in bed asleep, in the darkness, only lit slightly by the light coming through the window. A telephone begins to ring, causing the person to stir slightly. They groan and groggily reach around to their bedside lamp. They flick the switch illuminating the room and revealing this person to be TRACY. She picks up her mobile and looks at the number. Her face becomes angry as she recognises the number that is calling. She answers the phone, quickly lifting it up to her ear.

TRACY:

Please stop ringing me...

She is cut off by a female voice on the other end of the phone

VOICE:

Please help me Ms Strauss! You're my only hope...

TRACY sits up in her bed.

TRACY:

I'm only looking after myself now... I can't do it anymore...

TRACY is about to hang up the phone

VOICE:

Please they found my Dad, and my Mum has just killed herself... I have no one...

TRACY:

I'm sorry for that...

TRACY's caring side begins to come around and she begins to listen

VOICE:

I'm scared they're going to find me... I can't control my powers... They'll kill me or I'll kill them...

TRACY:

Where are you?

VOICE:

New York

TRACY:

What's your name?

VOICE:

Heather

TRACY:

I'll be there soon...

TRACY hangs up the phone, but continues to stare at it, realising that she can't just things be and she feels the need to repent for the amount of people she killed and help her own community in this war that had begun to ensue. Suddenly she notices a figure at her window which makes her jump. She races out of bed to her bedside table, grabbing a gun from the drawer and holding it upwards to the window.

TRACY (cont'd):

Who is that?

The figure reaches down and begins to slide open the window. TRACY continues to hold up her gun at the figure, becoming angrier per inch that the window slides up.

TRACY (cont'd):

I said who is that?

The figure comes out of the darkness and slips his head through the window gap, revealing himself to be EDGAR.

EDGAR:

Hello Tracy... I believe we have somewhere to go...


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. A BUSY INDIAN MARKET

MOHINDER suddenly seems shocked to be in the marketplace of Chennai, India. He looks about frantically and then begins to walk along the market stalls, as if searching for someone. It is clear he is unsure why he is here, or for that matter, how he got here. He then notices a small boy in the distance, as a gap appears in the large crowd.

MOHINDER:

Sanjog?

MOHINDER begins to push his way through the crowd towards SANJOG, the boy with the power of Dream Manipulation. MOHINDER begins to realise this is all a dream.

SANJOG:

Hello Mohinder

MOHINDER reaches SANJOG and stares at him for a moment. The boy has now grown up and is about 15 years old now. SANJOG gives him a smile.

SANJOG (cont'd):

So, you have come to me again?

MOHINDER:

No, I didn't mean to! Why have I been brought here?

SANJOG:

Don't you know?

MONHINDER shakes his head in confusion

SANJOG (cont'd):

You're in grave danger, Mohinder. They know of your ability and are coming.

MOHINDER:

Who knows? I have told no one but Mira of my ability.

MOHINDER grabs SANJOG by the shoulders in frustration.

SANJOG:

They know. They have found you like they found me. Run, Mohinder! Save yourself and your child!

MOHINDER looks taken aback by the mention of a child

MOHINDER:

A child... Sanjog?

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. A BEDROOM

MOHINDER'S almost jumps in shock as he awakes. He is sweaty and his face looks panicked from his dream with SANJOG. He turns over to MIRA laying next to him, but she is not there. He becomes instantly worried- have they taken MIRA already, whoever they are? He jumps out of bed, frantically turning the bedroom light on, and searching for her.

MOHINDER:

Mira, are you here?

MOHINDER then notices the bathroom light is on further down the hallway.

MONHINDER (cont'd):

Where are you, Mira?

MIRA:

In the bathroom

MOHINDER instantly becomes at ease that she is still here, however, once again becomes worried at the thought that they must escape from whoever is trying to get them. He then races down the hallway to the bathroom

MOHINDER:

Mira, we must leave immediately...

He cuts himself off as he notices MIRA sitting on the toilet, holding something in her hands- a pregnancy test.

MIRA:

Mohinder, I have some good news

MIRA lifts her head and beams a smile at MOHINDER.

MIRA (cont'd):

I'm pregnant

Shot to MOHINDER's face as he too beams with happiness. He runs over to MIRA and lifts her up from the toilet seat into an embrace.

MOHINDER:

I have never been so happy before

MIRA:

Me too. Our family begins...

MOHINDER then pulls out of the embrace as he hears a knock at the front door of their apartment.

MOHINDER:

We must go!

MIRA:

Go where?

MIRA looks extremely confused, but then they hear the sound of their front door actually being kicked in. They look at one another, unsure of what to do, but then MOHINDER grabs MIRA and takes her over to the bathroom window, knocking it out of place with one punch. He then throws MIRA on to his back and climbs up towards the window ledge.

MOHINDER:

You must hold on tight

He then launches himself out of the window, onto the side of the building next to their apartment block and begins to climb up the wall to the roof. When they reach the roof, they both look down and notice a head poking out of their bathroom window. As they pull away from the camera shot, we realise that this person is PATRICK. He looks angry as he realises they have just escaped. He then pulls himself back into the house.


End file.
